Betrayal
by Angelic Dark One
Summary: logan returns to the mansion to find a very big suprise, the third chapter is finally up!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: hey im just startin to write fanfiction so please r & r  
Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine, so please don't sue me.  
Words in ~ are Logan's thoughts  
Words in * are rouge's thoughts  
Words in ( are Scott's thoughts   
and words in / are psychic thoughts  
  
Logan practically ran up the steps to the mansion, ~he was home. He would see his little Marie and everything would go back to the way it was, he could forget his trip up north and his unanswered questions. To think it had only been about a year since he left. ~ He smiled, about? He had counted the days. To think a badass like him counting the days till he went back to his home. He chuckled once more before opening the door. He stepped in and looked around. Logan inhaled deeply relishing the familiar scents. He picked out one imparticular. His little Marie was still here. The scent had somehow become different but he dismissed it as time or a new perfume. He decided that he would see the professor first then go see how Marie was. He reached the professor's door and before he could even knock he heard, /welcome home Logan, come in./turning the knob he stepped in. the professor, looking the same as always, smiled and motioned for him to sit.  
"So did you find what you were looking for?" Logan thought about that. Had he found what he was looking for? "No, I found something I didn't even know I was missing," he stated the professor smiled "and what was that Logan?" Logan tried to put what he needed into words "a...home-" suddenly Rouge burst in the door looking extremely out of breath. The professor looked somewhat frightened. "Professor ah need..." a small squeak escaped her as she saw Logan sitting there and she slammed the door and ran. Logan sat dumbstruck. It took him a minute to realize what he had just seen. Marie. His Marie. Had a watermelon sized _____ were her flat stomach used to be. Fury took over as he saw red. The professor was trying desperately to calm him down. He jumped up and went flying through the door. (Without even opening it) he barely even heard the professor shouting "wait" and "stop." He followed her scent throughout the house. He could smell how frightened she was. ~why is she scared of me? ~ Marie. His Marie. Pregnant. He was going to kill the bastard who did this to her. If it was the last thing he did. he followed her trail but her scent ended at a window on the second floor. He looked down expecting the worse but there was no blood on the sidewalk below. Where had she gone? Frustrated, he turned to go find someone to tell him what the hell was going on. He decided on Jean. He found her in the medlab doing paperwork. She hadn't seen him just yet so he decided to sneak up behind her. As he grabbed her waist she squealed and threw him against the wall telechineticlly. "Playing games is not going to help Scott, you did what you did, we are through!!! I'm not going to change my mind, deal with it!!" she turned around and glared. As the realization crept up on her that he was not Scott she blushed a deep red and apologized. Then actually understanding who it really was smiled. "Welcome back" Logan even more confused now, asked "what happened with you and one-eye?" Jean kicked the metal stool near her and sent numerous vial smashing to the floor. "don't mock me Logan I am not in the mood." she then swept out the door leaving a completely puzzled Logan to look after her. ~ this place has gone nutty~ He was hesitant to seek out anyone else but by now he was curios, furious, and for some odd reason he wanted to laugh. ~i have never seen red lose her temper like that. ~ he caught a whiff of Storm's scent and decided to take a chance. He thought it was a bad idea after he had been around the entire first floor three times. close to giving up he sighed. But trusting a hunch followed Scott's scent. it led him up millions of stairs to a door he had never seen before. he hear murmuring and assumed that Scott was talking to someone privately. Maybe he could get some answers. he quietly eased open the door and listened to their conversation. he heard Marie's voice "Logan's home Scott" Scott nearly fell off the roof "WHAT?? What did you say to him??" Marie looked somewhat amused "nuthin' don't worry so much sugah but ah am goin' ta have ta tell him sumthin ah owe him that much" Logan stepped through the door. Both looked up as if deer caught in the headlights. He saw Scott with his arm around Rouge and wanted to slug the guy. Scott, realizing that this was bothering Logan immediately took the offending limb from around her shoulders. Rouge, who was extremely uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally, rubbed her bulging belly. Scott immediately stepped near her. Logan growled. Rouge swallowed and looked up at Logan. He nearly cried, she was supposed to be his! "What happened? Who did this to you?" ~ he wanted desperately to kill someone. She had to have been forced to do this ~ Rouge leaned heavily on Scott "Logan nobody did this ta me, it just sorta happened..."~NO she was his Marie she couldn't have decided to do this~ "Things like this don't just HAPPEN Marie!" "WHO?! Tell me" ~ I'm gonna kill him!! ~ He saw Scott swallow "Logan. Ah. Ah can't tell ya. Am sorry" She pushed her way past him hoping for a clean break. Logan grabbed her arm. *no such luck* Scott looked like he was going to do something very stupid, like hit Logan "no running away Marie! You're gonna tell me who!!!" ~ damn is she stubborn! ~ Rouge shoved him and he fell on his ass ~ wow! When did she learn to do that?~ she could see by the expression on his face that he was shocked *serves him right* "Marie you can't run away from me." She looked ready to kill. Scott stepped up and held her arm. "Mar-Rouge, come on before you do something you will regret." Logan was amazed as he saw Scott lead Marie down the steps. a horrible thought occurred to him...no..no way. He tried to dismiss the thought but it kept nagging at the back of his mind.  
  
Meanwhile walking down the million of stairs was Scott carrying the pregnant Rouge. Scott, being the leader and responsible person he was, decided he needed to say something. "you need to talk to him no matter what i think." Rouge winced at his words and she asked in her cutest voice, "do ah have ta?" she stuck out her lower lip as far as she could and gave him her best puppy eyes. {she was so cute.} he laughed. "are you laughin at meh?" she playfully punched his arm, he winced, "oops sorry, guess ah don't know mah own strength" she smiled to show she was kidding. they had reached the fist floor and Scott carefully put her down. she looked up at his anguished face. "Scott, its not you fault, we were drunk, it wasn't your fault." She gave him an awkward hug. "OO feel." She placed his hand on her belly and he felt a small little kick. {These were his children growing inside her, he still felt guilty about that} Rouge knowing what he was thinking took his face in her hands and got really close. "I see you are still preying on teenagers Scott" the two leapt apart guiltily. Jean, looking tired and angry stalked into the room glaring in contempt at the two people who she felt had ruined her life. The whole school knew some of what had happened. They couldn't really keep it much of a secret anyway. Pregnant teenagers tend to draw attention especially when they are untouchable. Her boyfriend Bobby had been the prime target for scorn, but he had been too  
heartbroken to care. Jean knew she had become snappy and mean but she couldn't do anything about it. She had loved Scott, and he had slept with her. He had tried time and again to tell her what happened. He had told her what happened, she still couldn't forgive him. It was too hard. They were supposed to be each others firsts. Jean hated her! Why couldn't Rouge just have stuck to Logan? It was a wishful fantasy but it had kept her away from other people's men. She was jerked back to reality by Rouge's lilting voice. "Ya know Jean, Logan's back" Jean glowered. Have you seen him yet?? Have you told him what happened? Do you even plan to?" She smirked as Rouge looked up at Scott. "I didn't think so" Jean stalked out of the living room. Logan who had been listening to everything finally had it all figured out. He leapt at Scott claws outstretched. Scott turned just at Logan's claws went through his stomach. "SCOTT!!!" Rouge hit Logan across the room as she caught Scott. he reached up and touched her face. "NO!" She screamed once then fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

  
Author's note- hey I really hope that you liked my first chapter, and I got a couple of good reviews so I'm starting a second one. I really would like if people would review so I know if I suck and if there is anything that you don't like or think that should be different or anything feel free to tell me.  
Disclaimer- these characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever they belong to, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
Logan awoke to a loud crashing and two beams of red light cutting up through the upper levels of the school. Assuming an attack was in process he popped his claws out seeing that they were still bloody he wiped them on the couch. He looked through the hole in the floor were the beams were coming from, he could see Marie in the med lab with lasers shooting out of her eyes. ~What the heck? She must have touched One-Eye~ She was screaming, and a furry blue mutant was trying to force something over her head to shield the blast. ~She's out of control, it must be too much for her~ With her super-strength though, he didn't have a chance. Logan saw him go flying across the room. Following the path of his body Logan saw Scott laying on a metal table with a bandage were he had stabbed him and some wires.   
  
Suddenly the light vanished. Rouge, obviously back in control of her body had shut her eyes. Logan saw her relaxe and she allowed the ruby-quartz visor to be placed over her eyes.  
  
Logan jumped quietly through the hole in the ceiling of the medlab without drawing attention to himself.   
  
Rouge surveyed the damage she had done. Hank had recovered and wa at her side. She glanced at the far wall where Scott was but her first words were "Is Logan alright?" Logan smiled ~I knew I still had it~ Logan stepped into her line of vision. "I'm alrigt kid, you got one heck of a right hook though." Rouge smiled wanly. She looked at the doctor. "Is Scott gonna be ok Hank?" Logan scowled. The furry mutant looked uncomfortable "well, the stab wounds took a lot out of him," Rouge shot a dirty look at Logan who put his hands up in mock surrender. "and the absorbsion..." he let the sentence trail off. Logan saw two tears make their way down Marie's cheeks. "Well we just don't know. He's in a coma right now." Rouge tried her best to look brave as she asked the question she dreaded the most. "Did mah,. Uh..are mah babies...um..." she knew she sounded like an idiot but she couldn't help it. Hank smiled "The children are strong and healthy." Suddenly the professors voice sounded /hank you are needed on a mission, report to the briefing room at once/  
  
Logan looked at Marie. ~children??~ "CHILDREN?" he practically roared. "Logan, shut up, or are you gonna make meh throw you outta this medlab? Yes, Ah am having children." Logan's jaw dropped. Marie went on. "In case you don't know what that means Wolvie, it's 2 count them 2 babies that pop out at the same time." Logan, being the man he is, wanted to know exactly what had happened with her and Scott to make his Marie so cynical and...well, violent. "So Marie you go around fucking every x-man you see, or is it just the brass? Have you done the professor yet? Or that Cajun, what's his name?" Rouge looked at Logan. "Ah'm not stupid sugah, Ah ain't tellin' ya' what happened. It's personal. And Ah don't fuck everyone in sight, just the good-lookin' ones." She laughed, but it wasn't the carefree laugh of his Marie, it was a cynical-the-world-is-against-me laugh. ~What can of happened in a year to hurt her so much?~ Logan growled. "Marie-" Rouge looked at him. "It's Rouge and you know it." Logan tried again. "Marie you are 18-" she looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "Are you gonna give meh the sex talk Logan? Cause it's to damn late for that" she patted her stomach. "Why are you so dark? That's my job. You were always the carefree bubbly one who could take the world head on and win. What happened to you?" Rouge sniffed. "Ah'm just not that strong anymore Logan." Logan looked at her. "you are the strongest person I know." Rouge started crying. "Ah'm not strong. Ah'm scared. Of everything. Of losing Scott, the babies. Ah have to have a C-section. That scares meh too." She started sobbing. Logan reached for her and they held each other close. ~This is how it's supposed to be. Me and Marie. I can even imagine...no Logan don't go there~ He was snapped back to reality by a small foot in his stomach. Rouge giggled. "Ah'm getting' up darlins" She rolled off the table with some difficulty. *Ah need to see Scott* She waddled over to the table he was laying on. *he looks so peaceful, Ah'd forgotten how handsome he is. Ah'm so bad for him.* "Ah'm so sorry Scott" another sob racked her body. Logan watched with barely concealed jealousy.Suddenly a puddle of warm water formed at Rouge's feet. "Oh mah gawd! Logan that was mah water! Mah water broke"   



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- um hey I know it has been a while but here it is the third chapter. I know it is sorta short, but I have written to chapter six so you shouldn't get too bored. Ok so the drill is; words in ~ are Logan's thoughts words in * are Rouge's and words in / are telepathic conversations. Got it?? Oh and if you want to review, do it, if you don't, do it anyway. Pretty simple right? Even if you hated it, review. It is really important (ok not really but come on it helps) like if you have a suggestion or something tell me!! Ok I know like nobody is going to read this but ya know? I just like talking to myself.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men, marvel does or maybe I should say I don't own the movie but I don't know who does so just deal with it, and don't sue me. I did however create Rouge's twins. So ha. HA. HA ha ha -evil laughter-   
  
Logan stared at the water at Rouge's feet. Her last words echoing in his brain -Mah water broke- All of a sudden she doubled up in pain. Logan was at her side in an instant. He lifted her up onto a nearby table. ~ I've got to get a doctor ~ he heard the professor's voice breaking into his thoughts. /Jean's coming but Beast and I are on a mission. Logan you are going to have to make do without us. / He let out the breath he had unconsciously been holding. Rouge screamed "Get meh a damn doctor!! And while you're at it some drugs would be-" she stopped abruptly as another contraction came. Logan could see the muscles writhing underneath her leggings. ~Pants. Bad. Got to get them off. Hee-hee no don't think like that Logan!!! ~ He very gently cut Rouge's black leggings. Just then Jean came running in. She took in the situation with a glance. She set about putting together a makeshift delivery room. "This facility was not meant to be a maternity ward." she grumbled. Rouge looked at Jean and growled. "Give....meh...DRUGS!!!" Jean paused "I'm not you doctor. You're supposed to have a c-section?" Rouge nodded "Damn it! I can't do that kind of procedure. That's what Hank is for" she looked worried "I'm sorry Rouge we're going to have to deliver.  
  
Jean continued but Rouge had stopped listening, her blood ran cold. *No! NO! No! NO!* she took a deep calming breath and looked into Jean's eyes "If any absorption starts...kill meh" Jean gasped and looked uncertain. "PROMISE MEH!!" Logan glanced at Jean and then looked into Rouge's eyes "We promise" Rouge lay back against the pillow and Jean propped up her legs and showed her what to do. "Just breath like this" she showed Rouge how to "hee-hee" and "pant-pant" until her contractions where about one minute apart. "Ah...hee-hee...told Scott...pant-pant...to get Lamaze- AHHHH!" Rouge's face contorted in pain. Jean pulled her hair out of her face "don't worry sweetie, you're doing fine. We're almost done" Rouge smiled "ok I want you to keep breathing but when I tell you to, push, as hard as you possibly can. K?" Rouge nodded, "Alright, Logan you come over here, I may need you to help. In the meantime... comfort her" Logan looked lost, and if the situation were different it would have been funny. Rouge grabbed his hand and SQUEEZED. Logan howled. "oops..." Rouge panted. She looked up at him "Ah need you to get the piece of paper out of mah bra strap." Logan hesitantly reached in, and unfolded the small piece of paper. He smiled. "Just in case somethin' happens..."she trailed off. Jean told her to push. And she clenched her teeth and pushed. ~ Damn she is ready and willing to die for these-~ his thoughts where interrupted by a baby crying. Jean handed him the newborn while she cut the cord. ~ Wow~ he looked at Rouge with a silly grin. Her face was still contorted with pain and her lips had a bluish tint to them. He glanced at Jean while unconsciously holding the baby closer. She was still telling Rouge to breathe and be calm. He looked at Jean and saw how worried she really was. ~ I wonder what's up. It's gotta be bad for Jean to be worried~ "Logan some help please!" Jean was trying to keep her voice calm but it wasn't working. He stood with the baby uncertain of what to do. "Put the baby down." she pointed to a small bed-thing on wheels. "And get your butt over here and help." He quickly put the baby down and jumped to Jean's side. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Ok so how did you like it?? Thanks for reading, now comes the easy part, reviewing!! Come on, please?? Thank you very much! 


End file.
